User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth New Faces (1)
New Faces (1) --Diana Perez a beautiful 8th grade girl is walking up to Degrassi Junior Highschool. She is 13 with a light skin tone, she had chocolate brown eyes with dark black hair that falls to her shoulders. She wore the standard Degrassi senior uniform. Behind her someone calls out her name "Diana!" From behind is Jennifer Reyes. She had a tanish color and pure brown eyes along with her dark brown hair that always stays in a ponytail. She wore Frameless glasses and the average degrassi senior uniform. "Oh my God Jennifer!" she shouted back as she ran to give her a hug. "How have you been?" Diana asked. "I've been fine how about you?" "Alone ever since you left me by myself for the summer," Diana told her. "Your such a baby." she replied back. "Whatever, you want some breakfast before class?" Diana asked. "Sure why not."-- --Inside the school is Naomi Del-Rosario, a light brown girl with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is texting her friend Ieshia. "Hey Naomi," the voice was cold and maniacle it could of come from only one person Tyra White. "What is it Tyra?" she asked. "Oh nothing I just heared you and Andre broke up last week." Naomi looked up from her phone to see her dark chocolate skin and short black hair and cruel brown eyes. "So," "So I just wanted to be the first to tell you we're dating now." "What?!" She ran right by her while Tyra smirked and walked away. Naomi began to search for her ex-boyfriend Andre Taylor. She finds him infront of his locker. "How could you?" she demanded. "What are you talking about?" "Your going out with Tyra" "I don't see how thats any of your bussines." "After everything we've been through you go to Tyra are you thst mad at me-" Andre slams his locker and and begins to shout "Don!t youe ever bring that up at school. And what ever I do is none of your dame bussines." "Fine but if your dad decides to come back dont come to me." She walks off angry and teary eyed.-- --Back at the cafeteria Jennifer and Diana are exiting the cafeteria. Jennifer bumps into a passing 7th grader, Walter, and knocks his phone out of his hand. "Oh I'm sorry." she says. "No biggy screen protector, hi I'm Walter" "Uh Jennifer," "You have pretty eyes you should consider contacts." She bigins to blush and frezzes. "I'm Diana" diana says to save Jennifer. "Nice to meet you." "First year at Degrassi," Jennifer asks. "Uhh yea, is it that obvious" "Well you were wondering around not knowing where you were going." Diana says. "Uh well I've gotta go I guess i'll see you around." Diana gives Jennifer a look. "What?" Jennifer asks. "You like him." "I do not" "Is that why you were staring at him and i had to save you?" "Whatever, come on we're gonna be late."-- It's now third period and Jennifer Diana and Naomi are in Algebra 1 with Mr. walker when Walter comes in and jennifers eyes widen while Diana begins to giggle. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm late I cant find my way around here." "You must be Mr. Lopez." "How'd you know" "You are the only 7th grader in this class. Now take your seat." He takes a seat behind Jennifer. "Now lets begin with..." "Hey your the girl who knocked my phone out of my hand" "Yea and your the kid who likes my eye." "Thats me." she giggles and begins to blush.-- --Its now lunch and Naomi and Ieshia. "I cant belive he would do that to you." "I know." Ieshia had long black hair and was about 5 '3. She had light brown skin and hazel eyes. Naomi begins to stare at andre as he kisses Tyra. Naomi gets up and leaves the cafeteria as Ieshia follows. "OK so I need you to do me a favor." Tyra asks Andre. "What is it?" "Send this text to Naomi" she says handing him his phone. ''I'm sorry. I really miss you ''"What the hell is this." he asks "Send it to Naomi." "No, I'm not going to this." "Why not think about how she hurt you. Why shouldn't you get back at her for it." "I'm not cruel." "Dont let it get to you" Ieshia says to Naomi. "No I'm done with him."-- --It is now eight o'clock and Jennifer and Diana are leaving the school Diana begins saying "So heres my new to-do list find a new bf, be the hottest at prom, hook you and Walter up-" "Wait what no I dont want you to do anything" "Why" "Because if we get together i want him to make the first move" "Your so corny."-- --While Andre and tyra are making out Tyra takes his phone and sends the text to Naomi-- Peview Naomi and Tyra go into a full fledged war. Jennifer is growing fellings for Walter but are the feelings mutual. And Diana takes their relationship into her own hands Category:Candidates for deletion